New Master
by jesszilla
Summary: After a brutal beating from Ivan, Raivis decides to run away. Without thinking, he ends up at Arthur's and is taken in. But unknown to Arthur is that Raivis unknowingly sticks to whoever is kind enough to take care of him.


**First Hetalia fic that I wrote back in March. I had this for a while but I had gotten lazy to post it. Anyways, human names are mentioned and some may be out of character. I don't own Hetalia, but I do own my OC that is mentioned in the story. Also, I sort of rushed the ending so this may not have turned out as I had wanted.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He didn't really considered himself to be the Latvian's new "master". He didn't know why the Latvian was living with him in the first place! The arms around his waist tighten, as if the boy knew what he was thinking. He ignored it and continued to read his book. The arms just tighten more. Sighing, he looked down at the boy.<p>

"Don't you have anything better to do, Raivis?"

He got a muttered "No" as a reply. Sighing, Arthur closed his book and placed it on the table next to him. He looked back down at the boy and placed a hand on his head. Raivis kept his face buried in Arthur's waist. Arthur sighed (he seems to be doing that a lot recently).

"I don't know what Ivan has put you through—I don't even want to know what he put you through—but you are safe here. Though, I would really like to know why you are here and for how long you are going to stay. I mean, I don't have a problem with it, but…you know what I'm talking about, right?"

The Latvian just shook his head, his face still buried in the Brit's waist. Arthur sighed, yet gently ran his hand along the boy's head in a comfort fashion. It has almost been a week since the boy arrived at his home. The boy was in horrible condition when the Brit 'spotted' him in his garden. With the help of his neighbor, Arthur was able to bring the Latvian back on his feet. Of course, the Latvian was thankful. A bit too thankful. In fact, just yesterday morning, Arthur had awoken to something warm and moist around his vital region. He had pulled the blanket quickly off him to find the Latvian with his…in his…

Arthur blushed at the memory. He remembered the Latvian's explanation for why he was doing 'that' to him; that he(Raivis) was thankful for what he(Arthur) had done for him. Of course, the Brit wanted to say that his neighbor, Ethan, had helped as well, but had thought about Raivis's explanation for 'sucking him off' that he thought against it. Arthur already knows what the half Brit, half Irish man is going through with having three lovers (even though two of them are one-sided). The Brit also knows that the man doesn't fall for younger boys, specifically teenagers. Ethan would be pissed as hell if he had woken up to what Arthur had woken up to yesterday morning.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down brought Arthur back to reality. "Raivis," he warned in a firm yet gentle voice. The zipper stopped for a moment before being pulled back up again. Arthur sighed as Raivis wrapped his arm around his waist once more. Arthur shook his head. Now he wanted to know what that bloody Russian had done to the boy. Arthur then jumped to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He made an attempt to get up, but the Latvian wasn't having any of that. Raivis became deadweight as Arthur sank back into the couch.

"Raivis, let go. I have to answer the door."

Raivis shook his head and held the Brit more tightly as possible, still being deadweighted. The doorbell rang five more times before the ringing became banging. Arthur groaned, and with all his might, stood up and carried Raivis to the door (how, I don't know). Once Arthur was at the door, he opened it…then slammed it back shut.

"Aw, that's not how comrades treat other comrades, Arthur. You should know that since we're comrades, yes."

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Ivan?"

"I came to pick up little Raivis, that's all."

Arthur felt himself shaking. He looked to his and saw that it was Raivis who was shaking. The Brit gulped. "Raivis, why don't you go upstairs to the room," he told the terrified Latvian. In a whisper he added, "And yell out for Ethan." If anything, Ethan wasn't afraid of anyone and would be able to go against the Russian outside the door. Knowing what the other man was thinking, Raivis nodded and unwrapped himself from Arthur. Quietly, he ran up the stairs to Arthur's room (Ethan's bedroom is somewhat by Arthur's). Taking a deep breath, Arthur opened his door.

"I might regret this, but why do you want Raivis back?"

"Why, you say? Hmm. Oh! I still have control of him, so he is my property. Silly, Arthur, you should know that."

An eyebrow twitched as the Brit took in the information. "But he is his own person, Ivan. Besides, from what I've heard, Raivis gained his independence from you. Why go through all the trouble of claiming him again? He broke from you once, he could do it again."

"That is true. But from what I've learned, Raivis has been conquered many times by other nations. He is still having problems to this day maintaining his own government because of that. That means that little Raivis is very depended and will do what anyone of higher power says. Which reminds me…" Ivan leaned up (or down since he's freakin' tall) to Arthur, who tried his best not to look intimidated. "You aren't of higher power anymore…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll shove your own pipe up your ass."

Arthur breathe a sigh of relief as Ivan turned to see Ethan at the door. If looks could kill, Ivan would be dead by now. The Russian had never before seen a much menacing glare as Ethan's (besides his sister's). But he continued to smile, though it was a bit restraint. "And you are?" Ivan asked, obviously he had never met the lad before. Ethan popped his neck as he closed the door behind him once entering the house.

"Name's Ethan and that's all you need to know."

Ivan's smile went down a bit. The Russian was so engross with Ethan that he didn't hear Raivis come down the stairs. But Arthur did. Once Arthur saw, he mouthed for him to go back up the stairs. Raivis nodded after seeing the back of the Russian and headed up the stairs quietly.

The rest of the day went by as a blur. Ethan had managed to convince Ivan of leaving the house and Raivis alone. Apparently, Ethan had mention of his niece who was able to kill a nation and replaced them with someone of her choice. Of course, that knowledgement only stirred Ivan's curiosity of Ethan's family. But he didn't push it as he saw the fire in the lad's eyes. Or were those…demon's eyes?

Arthur breathe a sigh of relief as Ivan's car drove away from the house. "Thank you, Ethan," he said. Ethan shrugged. "It's the least I could do," he said. Then he grinned. "So, you having a good time with the lad?" Arthur blushed, knowing full well what the lad was referring to.

"E-E-Ethan!"

Ethan laughed as he walked out the door. Once hearing the door close, Raivis came down the stairs, slowly. Arthur assured him that Ivan was gone and Ethan had gone home. Raivis nodded and ran down the stairs to hug Arthur.

"I guess going home won't be an option with Ivan around. So I guess Ethan and me have to bring your stuff here…"

"I could stay?"

"Only until things cool down."

Arthur patted Raivis's head and (attempted to) went into the kitchen. "It took longer than expected for Ivan to leave. We didn't even have lunch. What do you want to eat for dinner?"

Raivis thought about it. "…Whatever seems fine." Arthur nodded and proceed to make dinner. No one may know this but Raivis, but Arthur took cooking lessons from Ethan's niece from when she was staying in England for a visit. It took an entire month for Arthur to get a hang of cooking his food right. Only Raivis and Ethan tasted his new and improve food and liked it. Unfortunately, no one will know how good his food tastes now because they're all still afraid.

Raivis watched Arthur as he cooked. He had made some of his infamous scones along with some meat soup that Ethan likes to call 'Mystery Meat'. Before the food was ready, Arthur had asked Raivis to set the table. Even though it was just the two of them, Arthur liked to keep things in order (if that's the right thing to say). Once the table was set, the food was ready.

The two ate in silence, but a conversation popped up now and then. Once the two were done eating, it was time for bed. Now comes the problem.

"Raivis—"

"But it's dark in there, Arthur."

"I had put in a nightlight—"

"It's cold in there, too."

"I had placed a heater—"

"It's _lonely_ in there, Arthur."

With that said, Raivis gave his best kicked puppy look that he learned from Alfred. Arthur cursed under his breath, a few of them to a certain American, and gave in. "But don't do anything funny," he warned. "I'm still trying to rid myself of a bad mental image from last time." Raivis nodded as he slipped into bed with Arthur. He made himself comfortable and cuddled up against the Brit, who was blushing due to the boy's hand position but said nothing of it and turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

Raivis went to sleep instantly as Arthur lay awake. He thought over his conversation with Ivan and of how the Russian came to his house for the boy. He thought if the Russian's "visit" would be an everyday thing now. Of course, he has Ethan to help get rid of the Russian, but what if he's not there one day when said man comes back? Will he be strong enough to protect the boy? Arthur sighed as many thoughts went through his mind of today's events. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep. Unbeknownst to him was that this day was the beginning of his new life with the boy, and vice versa.

* * *

><p><strong>Negative comments will be ignored.<strong>


End file.
